


Through the Looking Glass

by Vital_Signs



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, implied - Freeform, ish, just something i put together seconds after I saw the trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: ElongSue (ish), mini fic, Sue goes undercover
Relationships: Ralph Dibny/Sue Dearbon, Ralph Dibny/Sue Dibny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Through the Looking Glass

Sue knows it was dangerous but she could not sit back and let this continue. She was the first person to admit that this was not best idea but, what is that people say about desperate times.

so here she was packing a bag. she looked around her room, all the fancy things, her dresser full of make-up, her bed full of pillows and headlining sheets, her walk in wardrobe fulled to the brim with dresses, shoes and manner of fashionable things. Draws full of jewellery, diamonds, sapphires, ruby’s and her bedroom bigger then most peoples apartments. 

She can’t take any of these things, she has to go, she can’t tell her parents, its not safe. She loves them so much, she can’t let them get hurt by her choices, maybe this is how superhero’s felt? but she was not so arrogant to think she was anything like them. This was something she had to do, alone, she was arrogant enough for that. 

Black holes in the city, meta humans in the streets and Gorilla Godd fighting King Shark, these where things for superhero’s, those men and women in tights who came down from the sky and saved the day. But this is not the job for a superhero this is to cloak and dagger for that, the people she is chasing are underground and out of site, they work for the rich and supply every bond villain wannabe in this city and beyond. The walls were closing in and her back was against the wall and no superhero’s were coming. So she had to step up and step in.

So she was packing a bag. taking only the bare of what she needed, she took nothing that could lead back to her. And the hardest part was not the leaving but saying goodbye as if she knows when she was going to come back, if at all. 

Sue knew nothing of how this is going to end, maybe she wins and the origination crumbles and she walks away into the sun set and goes home to her parents loving arms. Maybe she loses and her parents never find out what happen to her and they only see her in their memories as their happy, joyful daughter. Or maybe some dashing superhero will come to save her at the last minute, with a big smile and a sweet face. But she does not need saving, not yet. She needs to be the fighter, the spy, the hero of this story. But not all hero’s make it to the happy ending.

Superhero’s have always interested her but not for the same reasons as most people. People saw their strength and power, their heroism and their feats. But Sue saw a mystery, who are they? who would do such wonderful things and try to hide themselves, that last part was not such a mystery anymore. But she thinks the thrill of that mystery is still with her. Superhero’s of noble ambition and kind hearts, how could she not want to know them beyond their masks. 

But she is going to find out just not in the way she ever thought possible, she was going to do it herself. She will be the hero of this story. She will take these people down, and she will do it from the inside. Maybe she will run into a superhero along the way, maybe she will save them. Maybe a superhero will look to her for safety and protection, she is not holding her breath though. She must go now into the unknown, into danger, she has to stop them. She is going to do this, even if it kills her. No superhero’s are coming,

But she is.


End file.
